1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid cooled heat sink, more particularly to a liquid cooled heat sink including a casing and a pump mounted directly on the casing and in fluid communication with a lower chamber in the casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional heat dissipating device generally includes a radiator 2 having a fluid inlet 22 and a fluid outlet 21, a heat sink 11 having a coolant inlet 111 and a coolant outlet 112, an inlet conduit 12, an outlet conduit 13, and a pump 14. The heat sink 11 is adapted to be connected to a heat source (not shown), such as a CPU or a heat-generating electronic component of a display. The outlet conduit 13 interconnects the coolant outlet 112 of the heat sink 11 and the fluid inlet 22 of the radiator 2. The pump 14 is mounted on the inlet conduit 12, and the inlet conduit 12 has a first conduit section 121 interconnecting the coolant inlet 111 of the heat sink 11 and the pump 14, and a second conduit section 122 interconnecting the pump 14 and the fluid outlet 21 of the radiator 2.
When the pump 14 is operated, a coolant is driven to circulate through the heat sink 11, the outlet conduit 13, the radiator 2, and the inlet conduit 12, and carries heat absorbed by the heat sink 11 to the radiator 2 so as to dissipate heat thereat.
Although the conventional heat dissipating device has the heat dissipating effect, there are still some disadvantages:
1) An undesired high coolant vaporizing rate due to connection between the pump 14 and the first and second conduit sections 121, 122 of the inlet conduit 12 occurs.
2) A larger space is required to accommodate the pump 14 and the first and second conduit sections 121, 122 of the inlet conduit 12.
3) Assembly of the pump 14 and the first and second conduit sections 121, 122 of the inlet conduit 12 is inconvenient when the space for accommodating the heat dissipating device is small.